Naotora Ii/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Naotora Ii. Samurai Warriors 4 *"I did it!" *"Ah, I'm sorry about that!" *"I got carried away again... I'm so embarrassed!" *"Me, the best warrior? I'm... speechless." *"You're so wonderful... Ah, sorry!" *"You're so beautiful, and yet so strong!" *"Are you okay? I'm coming to save you!" *"It is our family creed never to give up during any battle!" *"I really need to beat you. Please go easy on me!" *"You came to save me? I'm so sorry!" *"Don't run ahead like that! Show a little more restraint!" *"I have to do something... I have to make it through!" *"This isn't over yet! Nothing is settled yet!" *"I can't defeat you." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Th-This is so embarrassing..." *"Very well! I'll do my best!" *"Oh yes! I feel exactly the same way, Lianshi!" *"Uh, y-yes... I'll do my best!" *"I was away for a while, but I did learn a new kicking technique! Ah, but it means I have to lift my legs really high, so it's a bit too embarrassing to use." *"Ii family precept! One should always train with the strongest adversaries! I think I may have taken things a bit too far, though..." Warriors All-Stars *"Sorry! I defeated another enemy!" *"I feel so guilty about this." *"I'm so embarrassed! How can I be the greatest warrior?" *"I'm in trouble. Please help me!" *"I have to do something about this! Get with it, Naotora!" *"I can't do any more than this. I'm sorry." *"Ah, that's good!" *"Your bravery is something else. I can't help but watch you!" *"Are you unhurt? Ah! I'm sorry for worrying about you!" *"Sorry for being the only aid you can get!" *"I'm sorry! Let me defeat you!" *"I just couldn't compete with you, could I." *"Your spear is something else, Zhao Yun!" *"You are so incredible, Zhao Yun! I'm sorry for even being on the same battlefield!" *"Zhao Yun!" *"Lu Bu, you're just too strong!" *"Lu Bu, another amazing battle. Ah, I'm sorry if I'm watching you too much!" *"Lu Bu!" *"Wang Yuanji, you are incredible!" *"You are so cool, Wang Yuanji! Ah, I'll do my best too! Sorry!" *"Wang Yuanji!" *"Your skills are just incredible, Zhou Cang!" *"You're so fast and strong, Zhou Cang. I wish I had leg strength like yours." *"Zhou Cang!" *"Yukimura, you are so wonderfully brave!" *"You are just as strong and brave in this world, Yukimura! I know Ina would be proud of her brother-in-law!" *"Yukimura!" *"Mitsunari, if I may, I think that was quite good!" *"Most impressive, Mitsunari! I am proud to also be a warrior of Japan!" *"Mitsunari!" *"You look so brave, Arima!" *"You make a wonderfull ally, Arima. Ah, sorry if it sounds like I'm relying too heavily on you!" *"Arima!" *"Darius! It's like you're sparkling!" *"You always look so glorious in battle, Darius. Sorry for staring at you!" *"Darius!" *"You're so strong! Sorry for finding you so cute!" *"Ah, Lord Nobunyaga, most impressive, Sorry, you don't want to hear that from me, do you!" *"Lord Nobunyaga!" *"Your sword skills are so reassuring, Ōka!" *"You fight so well, Ōka! Ah, I'm sorry for relying on you so much!" *"Ōka!" *"Horō, just fill them full of lead!" *"Wow, you're amazing! I think I want to learn more about you, Horō." *"Horō!" *"You are so strong, and so manly, Tokitsugu!" *"Incredible, Tokitsugu! You must have been an incredible warrior, even in your old body." *"Tokitsugu!" *"Kasumi, how strong you are! Well done!" *"You're the star of this battle, Kasumi! I feel sorry for even hoping to be like you!" *"Kasumi!" *"Marie! You're so cute and yet so strong!" *"Marie! You're small but so strong! All I have is my size. Ah, I'm sorry!" *"Marie!" *"Honoka! You're so strong I think I'm in shock!" *"Honoka, you'll hurt your feet if you keep this up! Ah, sorry for worrying so much." *"Honoka!" *"Laegrinna, you're so incredible I almost feel sorry for the enemy!" *"I almost see a vision of hell around you, Laegrinna. Ah, sorry, sorry for saying that!" *"Laegrinna!" *"You're so incredible, Millennia, the enemy is falling back!" *"Amazing! You're wonderful, Millennia! It would be nice if you smiled once in a while, though?" *"Millennia!" *"Hayabusa, please take me as your student!" *"Wow. If I could only move like you, Hayabusa! Ah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't even think such a thing." *"Hayabusa!" *"Ayane, I can learn so much from you!" *"So that's how a shinobi from another world fights. Hanzō is pretty incredible, but you are too Ayane!" *"Ayane!" *"William, you're so impressive!" *"What is that near you, William? A ghost? No, it can't be, it can't be!" *"William!" *"Sophie, you're working so hard at alchemy!" *"I love your smile, Sophie! Ah, sorry for enjoying it so much! Sorry!" *"Sophie!" *"Plachta, I have no idea how that weapon works!" *"You're incredible, Plachta! I'd love to try that weapon myself!" *"Plachta!" *"Arnice, you are so reliable and lovely!" *"What is that near you, Arnice? A monster? No, it can't be, it can't be!" *"Arnice!" *"I love the music you play while you fight, Chris!" *"Chris, I hear you work in an opera house? I'd like to try singing, too, if that isn't too bold!" *"Chris!" *"Rio! I'm sorry for being so captivated by you!" *"You do call forth happiness, Rio! I want to be happy too! Ah, sorry!" *"Rio!" *"Such power, in such a small body! You're amazing, Tamaki!" *"You're strong, small, and so cute! You've got it all, Tamaki! I love you!" *"Tamaki!" *"At least you are serious in battle, Setsuna." *"Setsuna, you're just too cool! Ah, I said that too loudly! I'm so embarrassed!" *"Setsuna!" *"Shiki, you look so elegant in battle!" *"Shiki, you're cutting them down again today! You make me embarrassed of my own fighting!" *"Shiki!" *"I refuse to yield the vanguard to anyone!" *"I feel so embarrassed..." *"WARRIORS ALL-STARS!" Category:Quotes